


Cross Roads

by Zer0Ideas_RandomIdeas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo is not as involved, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Ideas_RandomIdeas/pseuds/Zer0Ideas_RandomIdeas
Summary: Sado finds Inoue instead of Ichigo in this case in Las Noches.





	Cross Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I like Ichigo but I'm honestly tired of him. I just don't like main characters having so much hype if theres other characters just as deserving of that hype.

Inoue was found feeling some what happy and grateful that her friends came for her aid. That feeling did not last long as she feels the her friends struggle against their opponents.

She came here in order to protect her friends. She made the right decision that time. Atleast that what she believe then but now she doubts. Inoue is afraid that she.is wrong, that her decision could lead to her friends death. She would have nothing but herself to blame in that case.

Ulquirra knows this, Inoue know that she know this, that why he let her watch. Watch her friends fight and suffer for her sake. To make guilt consume her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im not done wirh this chap yet


End file.
